Lonely is not alone
by wewillneverdie
Summary: Sometimes revenge is a sweet thing for most, a price we have to pay. Nick has to pay and Miley will make sure of that. No matter what the cost is.


**Lonely is not alone. **

**Chapter One.**

"Seriously Miley? You're going on at me again...for something I haven't done? Have you completely lost it?" Nick started to screech, throwing his arms up in the air drastically.

The perfect set of teeth in his mouth grinding together as he clenched his fists, his face painted with anger, frustration. He felt like he didn't know what to do anymore, how to feel. But he knew one thing, the hatred he feels to his own wife. A wife he had loved so dearly a year back before she changed; playing mind tricks. Making him lose control at how empty he is now whenever he's with her.

Miley started to laugh, a classical smirk on her flawless face. "Nick, you're just like any other guy. You lie, you cheat. But you..you're the worst of the male kind." Her lips twitched into a sideward smirk, her eyes glistened with delight as a flash of a heavy-hearted expresson crossed Nick's facial structure for less then a second, but Miley saw it. Her gut tingled giving her a slight buzz.

A lot of people would say how Miley and Nick's marriage seemed perfect..on the outside. But on the inside? Both their minds were set on different things. Nick wanted to get as far away from the love of his life and Miley..Miley wanted to crush his heart with every ounce of energy she has with her bear hands and she knew that nothing...nothing would stop her getting what she pained the most. Revenge.

Nick fluttered his hand to Miley, as if he was waving her away. "I can't be bothered with your fucking mind tricks Miley. All you do is piss me off. Heck we piss eachother off. So for once in your life can you please leave me the fuck alone!" All his words had sounded desperate, so vunerable. But he couldn't stop himself when his voice cracked at the edge of the sentance. That word 'alone' always scared him. The only word that had ever bothered him through his adult years. He didn't want to grow old alone. But at this rate, alone is better then being with Miley.

"And still you stay. Isn't that not saying something to you Nick? The fact that through all the shit we put eachother through, through all the bullship and the lies you still stay with me? I was the one who tried to leave months ago!" Miley paced, flinging her arms up into the air. She stopped, pointed to Nick. Her long index finger streched out towards Nick. The anger crossed her facial expression so vividly. "You're the one who fucking stopped me! I wanted to get out of this stupid marraige. A marraige were our love doesn't even conker the world anymore because all that's left of it is a flatline." She stopped, her voice cracked. Her head had bowed down in the middle of the sentance. But she shrugged it off. She couldn't let her emotions take over her anymore. "Get the fuck away from me Nick. NOW."

Nick shrugged, he didn't question her. Nor anything she said because everything she had mentioned was simply the truth. As painful as Nick hated to say it, he missed the old them. The sweet Miley. He didn't want to tell her that because then he wouldn't hear the end of it, the end of how sappy and stupid he was to think that maybe one day she'd come back to him, the old Miley. He looked at her one last time before swerving on his right root and walking out of the room.

Miley gulped, slowly turning away from the door he just walked out on, she thought that she'd feel happy he left her alone for once. She grasped for the silver necklace around her skin on her neck, the one she received from Nick a few years back when they first started dating; she hadn't took it off since but she kept it hidden underneath her big jumpers of other various jewellery. Did she really want to break already? Before she knew it she hated blinked back the tears that threatened to surface and plucked up the courage to move her weak legs away from the house she lived in..to walk out the front door for at least a few hours without regretting not settling things with Nick. Hastily grabbing her back she made a quick exit towards the wooden front door. She needed to get out of here, before she did something she'd seriously regret.

* * *

><p>Hi, new FF, new story, new niley. It's short and I'm sorry about that. But I hope it was okay? haha, much love.<p> 


End file.
